Parent Trap! Naruto Version!
by fullmetal hanyo
Summary: This is a SASUHINA story! What happens when Hinata is a famous author and Sasuke is a famous rockstar? What if they had twin daughters, Anri and Yuka? Identical twins no less. What will happen when these two nine year old girls go to a summer music academy? Well don't be lazy read it please!
1. Chapter 1

**I Support the whole SASUKE X HINATA type stuff...So yeah. I gotta show my team fave. Considering this is my first SASUHINA fanfiction I hope it will be good!**

**Me: SASUKE-SAN! DISCLAIMER!**

**SASUKE: OK, OK. CALM THE FUCK DOWN. *Clears trough(?)* FMH DOES NOT OWN ANYBODY BUT HER OCs. GET IT?**

**ALL OF US: GOT IT!**

**SASUKE-SAN: GOOD.**

**(?)~SPELLING?**

* * *

"B-but mom I don't wanna go!" Screamed nine year old Anri Hyuga, holding her mothers hand trying to pull her away from the registration desk. "Non-sense you have to go Anri I'm working on my new book and you must be here...Besides its gonna be fun!" Hinata said pulling her child's hand to the desk. "Mom is your new book gonna be about the nasty?" The black haired child said looking at her mother purple head. Hinata shuddered with nervousness. "N-NO W-W-WHAT O-ON E-EARTH D-DO Y-YOU M-MEAN!?"She cried blushing furiously. "Hahahaha! gotcha mom! You shoulda seen your face!" Anri laughed holding her sides, "Thats not funny Anri...Not at all." Hinata said scolding her child. "Hello how are you, I'm Hinata Hyuga, I'm here to register my child Anri Hyuga. For the summer Music Academy." She said holding a very shy Anri's hand. "Oh, well its a pleasure to meet you Ms. Hyuga. Wait your that famous author right!?" The receptionist shouted. "Shhh! If anyone found out that Anri would be staying here They would surely mob her!" Hinata whisper shouted. "R-right, I'm sorry Ms. Hyuga. Please forgive me." The lady said bowing. "I'm a big fan of your work, I love 'Midnight in the sun.'" That lady said pulling her head up. "Thank you so much, And I called for a private room for her." Hinata said pointing at Anri. "O-oh about that...Another party reserved the same thing for their child...Would you mind if the two of them share a room together?" (**A/N:** Yeah I know "THEN WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING IT A PRIVATE ROOM AUTHOR-SAN!?" Just go with it.)The woman said tapping on her computer. "O-oh um, if its not to much trouble may I know the name of the child?" Hinata asked. "Does anyone wanna know what I think?" Anri said raising her hand. "Y-yes my little raindrop." Hinata said patting her daughters head. "Don't call me that mom." Anri said swatting her mother's hand away. "The name of the other child is Uchiha, Yuka." The lady said. To that statement Hinata paled and began to sweat nervously. "Mom what's wrong?" Anri asked worried. "N-nothing everything is alright, I'll get your bags." Hinata said walking back to the car. "AAIIEEE! ITS THE FORESAKEN FOUR!" Someone shouted running to a crowed of people by the exit. "Wow! Isn't today my lucky day! I just met my favorite author and now favorite band!?" The receptionist cried grabbing on to the counter's edge. "O-oh my a-are you alright!?"Anri said in a concerned tone as she looked at the lady who was about to faint. "Hey kid, turn around I wanna see your face..." Someone called from behind Anri. "W-what d-do y-you n-need?" She stuttered turning around to come face to face with the Sasuke Uchiha, and the rest of the band. "O-o-oh h-hell n-n-no..." Anri said blushing like a maniac. "HOLY HELL! THAT CHICK LOOKS JUST LIKE YUKA!" Both Naruto and Sakura shouted pointing at Anri. "Ummmmm" _THUMP! _Poor little Anri fell unconscious a little bit of blood trickling down her nose. "Oh, fuck. She fainted...Excuse me...Where is your infirmary?" Sasuke asked. "Naruto, see to Yuka's registrations." He said picking up Anri and walking away. "Oi! Teme! What do I do!?" Naruto shouted over the many fan-girls trying to get his autograph. "I'll help him with that, you go and take that girl to the nurse's." Kakashi Hatake, the drummer said walking up to the lady's desk. "Hn." Was his reply as he walked away from the crowed of fangasmness. _She looks just like Hinata-Koi..._Sasuke thought as he rounded the corner. "Oh~ Would ya' look at this~. If it isn't the Uchiha brat, Oh! What's this he has in his arms? A young child?" Tsunade said, a bottle of sake in her hand half chugged. "Holy crap, your still walking?" Sasuke said a smug smirk planted on his face. "SHUT UP! BRAT!" Tsunade yelled. "_Momma...What does daddy look like?..."_ Anri mumbled adjusting her body to get comfortable. '_S-she still doesn't k-know!?...Well granted neither does yuka..."_ Sasuke thought starring at the young girl. "So~ This is what your daughter looks like?" Tsunade said walking over and taking away the young nine year old and placing her on one of the beds. "Well that's one of 'em. T-they are identical-twins..." Sasuke said coughing awkwardly. "WHAT REALLY!? WELL THEN WHERES THE OTHER ONE!?" The drunkard said with a shocked expression on her face. "Actually that is the other one, after the divorce Hyuga took one of 'em and I took the other." The lead singer of the band said staring at his baby-girls face. "HYUGA!? AS IN HINATA HYUGA!?" Tsunade screeched, her face holding disbelief and shock. "Shhh! Your gonna wake up Anri!" Sasuke whisper yelled. "After all these years you still remember her name?" The huge boobed lady said, opening another bottle of sake. "How can I not Tsunade. She is my child, and I am her father. I failed her, and that will stay with me forever." The Uchiha said glumly (**A/N: **I Can't stop laughing at that word!) suddenly taking an interest in the floor. "So what about Hinata? Does she know your here?"

"I don't think so."

"Oh?"

"Well after the divorce she was really angry and shouted 'I DON'T EVER WANNA SEE YOU NEAR ME OR MY CHILD! I'M MOVING SOMEWHERE YOU WILL NEVER FIND ME!' And she left, I haven't seen her since."

"Hmmm, did you ever try to find her?"

"Tsunade. Did you not just hear what I said- Or rather quoted?"

"Wow, Heavy. But I heard from a rather reliable source that you two had two twins daughters. If that's true where is the other?"

"Registering with Kakashi. Then she's gonna go to her room and wait for her new room-mate."

"Interesting, so now I'm going to be playing nurse with your two kids."

"Yeah, have fun. My came from California. I don't know where this one is from."

"M'kay."

"Bye." Sasuke said opening the window and jumping out and landing on a tour bus.

_*HINATA P.O.V*_

I walked back into the building with Anri's suitcase under my arms and one on my back. I walked up to the desk again because I could find Anri anywhere. I saw familiar blonde and pink hair, _Naruto and Sakura._ I thought walking up behind them. "Excuse me Sir and Madame, I must ask you to turn around and say hello." I said in a fake guy voice. "Ehh?" Naruto said turning around while Sakura just turned. "Hinata! Long time no see! How ya' been!?" He shouted hugging me. "Oh...Hello Hinata." Sakura said turning back around, 'I've been good. You guys? I heard you all became an internationally famous band, that true?" I asked hugging back, "Of course stupid. Why else would all of these people be mobbing us?" Sakura said in a snob voice. Ever since the divorce with Sasuke-Anata (**A/N: **I goggled what Japanese woman call their husbands and that's what it said.) and I had the divorce she hated me. But do I give a flying fuck? No! Yeah didn't expect that from me did you? "Well excuse me, I thought they were after your whore ass." I said smugly, the whole crowed 'OOHHed'. "Says the one who divorced THE SASUKE UCHIHA!" She shouted right at me. A few people said 'What?' and 'Omg, she did not just say what I think she just said.' "Wow. That was so like news from three years ago, Sakura." I said imitating her voice and hair flip. Yeah I know dear reader "WHAT THE HELL!? HINATA HAS A BACKBONE!?" Well I raised a child by myself in North Dakota with help from my neighbor Kabuki which in reality she was ten miles away from my house. She used to watch Anri when I had to go get new inspiration for a new book, when I mean 'Inspiration.' I mean drinking till I forgot about Sasuke and our divorce, which ended up in him taking Anri's twin sister Yuka. I still love him and I miss him so much. Sigh best not wade in my self loathing, "Now if you will excuse me I must give this to my child. Goodbye." I said walking away not looking back to that hoe.

* * *

**That's all for chapter 1! Anyone want me to continue? I do need OCs, one for Naruto's girlfriend the other for Kakashi's fiancé! how do you think I did Sasuke-san?**

**Sasuke: Fine.**

**Me: Don't talk much huh?**

**Sasuke: Hn...**

**Me: Is that even a word?**

**Sasuke: Hn...**

**Me: Just leave a comment or something thanks see ya' next time my minions!**


	2. Tsunade is the nurse?

**I so freaking do apologize about the late post but in my case I had to think long and hard about what I'm about to post so here goes nothing! Kakashi-San disclaimer if you will!**

**Kakashi: *Looks up from his literary porn* FMH Doesn't own me, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto or Tsunade. Just the twins.*Goes back to reading his 'book'***

**ME: Happy reads! Plz review...Thanks!**

* * *

_*HINATA P.O.V*_

I walked up to the front desk and asked where Anri was, the receptionist gave me the directions towards to nurses office. _'Dear lord I hope she isn't hurt or anything!'_ I thought as I rounded the corner. In a matter of minutes I made it to the nurses office where my baby girl was lying down in one of the beds. "Well if it isn't Hinata Hyuga! How long has it been kid!?" A drunken Tsunade slurred as she stumbled her way from the room she was just in. "Tsunade-sama? Is that really you?" I said with disbelief on my face. "In the flesh baby!" She shouted waving her sake bottle around, "How many of those have you had?" I wondered, she looks piss-poor drunk. "Around~ this many." Tsunade told me waving six fingers in my face. _Well I'll be damned she is still the same way even after all these years! _"Okay...Anyway where is my child?" I asked like a worried mom would do. "In the bed." She said. "Thank you Tsunade-Sama." I mumbled as I walked over to my unconscious child. "Anri." I whispered gently moving a piece of stray hair out of her face and gently tucking it be hind her ear. Slowly I allowed the tears of sadness to flow down my cheeks. I cried because I wasn't there to protect her, I promised him I would! No matter what happened to me...I promised. "M-mom?" I heard a faint weak voice calling. '_ANRI!' _I thought looking at my daughter's face. "Oh sweetie!" I yelled as I hugged her. "Huh? Wha- Where did he go?" She mumbled into my shoulder. "Who baby?" I asked releasing her from my grip. "Uhh...No one mom." Anri said shaking her head. "So what happened while I was out?" She asked looking at me. I told her how I registered her and how she would be having a room-mate and How they came from a famous family also. "WHAT!? REALLY!?" She shouted her eyes lighting up, like a kid on Christmas. "Mmhmm." I said nodding, "Do you think I'll make friends with them?" Anri asked toying with the edge of the blanket. "All parents and children are to report to the cafeteria!" The Intercom blared, before I could even make a comment. "Come on Anri, lets go." I said giving my daughter a warm smile as I helped her get up. When we were walking to the door I called out saying goodbye to Tsunade. After a few minutes of walking around and asking random people on how to get to the cafeteria we finally made it.

* * *

**Srry it's so short! I just felt like I needed to post another chapter! Srry!**


	3. LOOKS JUST LIKE ME!

**Hey! I wanna thank BekotaTheMonsterHuntress for a reveiw! I literally ****squealed in the middle of Wal*Mart~ Thnks again!**

* * *

~*Ame*~

Mom and I entered the cafeteria and sat down at another table while we waited for the headmaster to make the starting speech and all that jazz, after a few moments the nurse walked up to the stage and starred all of us down. "Hey! I am Tsunade, headmaster and nurse of this fine establishment. Now I'm sure you all have heard about this summer program and such, we will make sure your children are safe parents. This lovely building has been used as a summer music and art academy for seven-teen years now. We all need to keep this place nice and orderly, Now I know that's gonna be hard 'cause we have some famous people leaving their bra-err...Children here with us. Daughter of rock star Sasuke Uchiha, Yuki Uchiha." Tsunade said while whispers and collective voices could be heard mumbling about autographs and silly nonsense like that. "And daughter of famous novelist and writer Hinata Hyuga, Ame Hyuga." I blushed and hid my face in my mothers sweater, while even more whisper could be heard. "Any questions?" Tsunade asked, almost everybody's hand went up immediately. Headmaster-sama picked a girl in the far corner with one of those sweaters where it's fitted around the body and arms but the sleeves are hella long (**A/N:** I want one of those!) She got up and said in the most softest voice I ever heard in my life, "How d-do we know y-your not lying?" She asked stuttering nervously. _'she's so adorable!' _I thought, while I slowly looked her closely, _'Hair in bun, Glasses always slipping, over sized sleeves on her cream-colored sweater, Blue leggins...PIANO PLAYER!'_ I thought staring at her little form. "Oh~ you all want proof~" Tsunade said looking over the crowed as if to find something...Or _someone_... "Yuki Uchiha! Ame Hyuga! Get up here!" She shouted staring at me and looking of in a row a few feet away. Slowly I stood up and walked out of my row, I thought I looked completely ridiculous in my baggy blue cargo pants and Black Veil Brides t-shirt and converse. I felt another presence right behind me slowly I turned around and saw a girl the same hight as me with the same black hair, but she was dressed in skinny jeans with a chain on her left side, with black converse, and a faded grey shirt that said 'SO WHAT?' On it and a black vest. She had ray-bans on so I couldn't see her eyes, but she looked like me somewhat, I was so busy staring at her outfit I didn't notice we were already half way up the stage and she had passed me. She walked up there like it was no big deal, while I awkwardly shuffled up there and looked at all of the women and girls stare at me...(**A/N: **It's an all girls academy...Did I mention that? Well whateva you guys know now!) I felt panicky and nervous, scared and frightened. I began to shake and I could feel my face drain of color I thought I was gonna pee! I felt the extrem urge to bolt until I felt a hand place it's self on my shoulder. The feeling was like calm and soothing, like something I never felt before it was like seeing an old friend for the first time in a while. I turned and saw it was that girls, umm Yuchi? Yaki?...Hmmm...YUKI! It was Yuki she gently took off her glasses and showed me her eyes they were just like mine! Except my left eye was black and my right eye was like mom's pale milky-white color. While her right was black and her left was the pale milky-white color. She studied me for afew more minutes and nodded while she said "Yep, your my new room mate, Crazy part...You look like me except for the eyes. We could be twins." _'HER VOICE SOUNDS LIKE MINE!'_ I thought freaking out.


	4. Sorry AN!

Yeah I messed up in the last chapter and called Yuka, Yuki...Sorry My mind was somewhere else...Stupid guitar. Well yeah so sorry!


	5. Yay! Room-mates!

**Heya! I still need 2 OCs for Naruto's girlfriend and Kakashi-san's fiance~! Come on people! I don't just puke out OCs, I need some help...*Sigh* Naruto disclaimer please...**

**Naruto: Fullmetal hanyo doesn't own us just the girls and this plot, BELIEVE IT!**

**Me: Damn your loud!**

* * *

_~*Yuka*~_

I took off my Ray-bands and looked at this girl carefully taking in her appearance and stature. _'She doesn't seem any taller than I am not to mention she looks just like me, save for the eyes...This is Hinata Hyuga's daughter?...Like mother like daughter I guess.'_ I thought slowly I lifted my hand to shake hers. 'Anri' gave me a warm-hearted smile and gently shook my hand. _'HORY SHEET! I'm shaking hands with the daughter of my favorite author!'_ I thought grinning. "Pleasure to meet you! I'm Anri Hyuga!" She chirped still smiling, like Uncle Naruto. _'Holy- She sounds like me!'_ "Likewise." I said, "You all wanted proof ya' got your proof!" Tsunade-sama said smirking at the people's shocked faces. Within at least two minutes people started screaming like maniacs and wanting to know what our parents were doing and where they were sitting so they could get autographs. Tsunade started telling them that they were not allowed to touch, grab, kidnap, ambush, question, and use the both of us. She continued her rant while I took the time to get to know this 'Anri Hyuga' person. "Hey Anri-chan, let's play a game." I said turning to the said black-haired child, "O-okay...You first." She replied smiling.

"Favorite color?" I asked.

"Easy, Red or a nice grey...Maybe black? White?" Anri said looking thoughtful.

"Me to." I said smirking.

"Food?" I questioned.

"Pasta!" She chirped.

"Same." I said cracking a smile.

"Animal?"

"Cats!"

"Same."

This continued all the way through the introduction ceremony. "This was fun! Thank you Yuka-chan!" Anri said as we were walking to the receptionist's desk to find out which room we were in. "Hello! We need our room number we weren't here when our parents registered us." Anri said politely, "Well of course! Names and class numbers please." The woman said typing on her computer. "Anri Hyuga, Class number 1." Anri said fumbling with the sleeves of her sweater, as though she was nervous. "Alrighty! Oh my! You have the suite! But you also have a roommate~!" The woman said as she printed her class schedule and gave Anri a plastic card. "The card is for the front door to lock and unlock, The papers are your schedule." She said smiling. "Your turn~ Whats your name and class number?" The woman asked me. "Yuka Uchiha, class number 1 also." I said confidently. "My my~ I seems your her room-mate! Not to mention you both have the same schedule!" The woman said happily, "Were roommates! I'm so happy Yuka-chan!" Anri said hugging me smiling like Naruto, "So it seems." I said chuckling at her enthusiam...I began to get curious about where are bags and stuff was so I asked. "Oh there in your rooms already." The woman said "Okay!" Both me and Anri said at the same time.


	6. Yusoka the clown

**Hello! How you doing!? hopefully you guys already know my name and all that jazz, so here to do the disclaimer is non-other than the shy little Hyuga I paired up with Uchiha-san! oh by the way I recived a comment about how Ame and Yuka still haven't found out their twins...I decided to do this chapter for the sake of them finding out their realted and such...Like in the movies when they find the whole picture thing, yeah I'm going to do that.**

**Hinata: F-FMH doesn't own Naruto or me or Sasuke-kun or anyone else for that matter...**

**Alrighty! story time!**

* * *

_~*Anri*~_

_'Oh this is to cool! Me and Yuka are roomates! I'm so excited!' _I thought as Yuka and I made our way down the hallway to our room. "Hey you okay in there Anri?" Said girl asked as she waved her hand in front of my face. "Huh?...Uhh, yeah I'm fine just fine...Thinking is all.." I said softly smiling. "Oh? May I inqure what you are thinking about dear look-a-like of mine?" She asked in a fake british accent, "Of course old chap! I was just pondering on the matter of how dapper it it that I have the honer of sharing a room with you." I said in the same tone of voice as her with a bit of britsh accent their. We laughed and talked about pointless things that normal girls are age would. Like boys and music, food and clothes, I found that Yuka like rather punck rock look while I prefer my own little warm and comfortable look that just screams author. It was a nice change from being hounded by the reporters and stuff.

"Hey Anri...I-i..W-well, U-uhh.." Yuka said fumbiling with her fingers like mother did when she became rather nervous. "Hn?" I asked, she gave a bewildered expression as she began circling me like a vulture. "Ya' know my dad says the exact same thing all the time!" She exclaimed throwing her hands into the air, I giggled. While I was distracted I didn't realise that I had bumped into someone until I was sent hurling to the floor, Yuka ran to my side to make sure I was fine, the papers I had in my hands and an old picture of mother scattered all over the floor. Yuka and I quikly gathered them all up when I heard a high-pitched annoying voice say "Thats right you stupid girls bow down to the beautiful and pretty me! Yusoka Tsukimora!" She said, when the both of us looked up I mistaked this girl for a circus clown. I mean heavy make-up that weigh-down a small elephant and strong perfumey scent that made Yuka literaly gag. Needless to say I screamed and hid behind Yuka. 'Yusoka' sneered and told Yuka how theres no way in hell that _HER_ Sasuke-kun could ever be related to such an ugly child such as her. I was seething with rage and stood up from behind Yuka and grabbed Yusoka's bleach-blonde hair and dragged her across the hall and threw her into a wall. "Okay _'Yusoka'._ You can pick on me all you want. But if theres one thing you never do its pick on my friends!" I exclaimed


	7. Rooms!

**Yo! Sorry for the whole not updating thing...Well disclaimer! Kakashi~ If you could be a dear and come do this for me I would be so happy!**

**Kakashi- FMH doesn't own anyone besides the twins and the plot...**

**Me- Take off your mask please~!**

**Kakashi- Hmmmm...No. *Runs away***

**Me - Rude!**

* * *

**_~*_**_Yuka*~_

I watched in awe as Anri pulled that pink monster away from me and down the hall by her HAIR! Yusoka cried in pain and begged for mercy as she was slammed into the wall. Anri growled a low threat into her ear so I couldn't hear it. After she pulled away Yusoka nodded and ran down the hallway to the elevator. "That was so cool! I wanna be strong like that!" I shouted flailing my arms up and down like a bird. Anri giggled and walked to the scattered papers on the floor. Something caught me attention. A picture of Huyga Hinata in a floor length indigo dress, she was pregnant and looked about ready to pop. On her stomach were ten pale long skinny fingers who belonged to a very close person I knew, on his left ring finger was a wedding band.

The picture it self was torn in half the other persons body was ripped out, right by Hinata was a Christmas tree beautifully decorated. I didn't realize Anri had picked up all the papers and was staring at me intently. She cleared her throat, I looked and gave her the picture like it was on fire. "I-I think I have the other half of your p-picture..." I said. I rustled through my black gym bag until I found what I was looking for. A picture of my dad, his black hair styled and neatly done, his black suit making his pale skin standout he was smiling so brightly his arms were supposed to be hugging something but they weren't there. It was ripped in half the only thing that stood out was the tuff of Indigo hair by his shoulder. Anri stared down at it her mouth hung open, She coughed and said "L-lets get to the room and discuss this..." I nodded in agreement.

After a few more twists and turns we made it to the hallway were to seriously tall guys in black shirts that read 'Security' on the front and back, with matching pants waited for us. Anri shrunk behind me while we walked up to them. This was normal for me after all the freakin' concerts and autograph signings and all that jazz. "Who are you two?" One guy snapped as the other one glared at Anri. I pulled out my papers and whisper to Anri to do the same. I handed over the identification papers and gave them Anri's. They nodded and let us pass, we entered our room. Their was a small loft like area, with a kitchenette, down the hall their was two doors. Immediately I ran to check-out the rooms. The first one I entered was storm grey, white, black, and red. "My room!" I shouted running to the bed and jumping on the king sized bed with a black and red comforter and grey sheets on my right was a large bay window that over looked the lake (**A/N: **Yes there is a lake~!) next to that wall there was two doors, One had a full body mirror which I'm assuming is the closet. I walked to the other door and opened it, it was a double bathroom. Two sinks, a frosted-glass encased shower, in the middle was a giant tub and on the side of that was another frosted-glass encased something I walked over to that and opened that...Well now I know where the toilet is! There was another door. I opened that and realized the two rooms were connected by the bathroom. Anri sat on the electric blue bed. this room was just like mine but with different shades of blue and green. "Lets talk about the picture thing." She said smiling looking up at the ceiling. I nodded and walked out and went back to my room where I grabbed the picture from my bed and walked back into Anri's room she got up and grabbed the other half. I walked over to her bed and sat down. She sat down and placed her side on the comforter and I did the same we pushed them together and it became a whole picture. I stared at it and so did she..."Ya' do know what this means right?" She asked

"Yeah."

"Were twins."

"Yeah."

"You happy?"

"Yeah."


	8. Stories and ramen

**Hello! How ya' doing!? Anyway I HAVE MADE A GRAVE MISTAKE! I HAVE BEEN MIXING UP NAMES! I HAVE BEEN CALLING ANRI...AME! HER NAME IS ANRI OKAY?!**

**Oh and I'm gonna have Akatsuki teachers for this shit! Leader, disclaimer!**

**Pein- FMH doesn't own us or the rest of the cast... if she did we wouldn't have had died, SasuHina would be real, Naruto's parents would still be alive and *blushes* Konan and I would have been together.**

**BYE~**

* * *

_~Anri P.O.V~_

I was speechless... My mother Huuyga Hinata was married and had twins... one of which was me! She never told me! My mother doesn't know how to lie! I looked over to Yuka and she looked at me. Her eyes held so many emotions. Happiness, sadness, excitement, hurt, and pride. She jumped over to me and tackled me into a monster bear hug, I returned it full force. I felt wetness on my shoulder, she was crying...but why? "H-hey Yuka? Why are you crying? D-did I do something wrong?" I asked. "No! you didn't do anything wrong. its just...all my life I've always wanted someone to be with me. When I'm scared, happy, mad...I wanted a sister or brother. someone to relate to, ya know?" Yuka choked out, I smiled one of my once in a year smiles. only close people have seen it. Mom, Kabuki, Mr. fuzzels (my black kitten) and the mirror. She smiled back, we both giggled till the sound of Yuka's stomach interrupted us. She blushed and sputtered for an apology while I laughed. She simply smiled and began to giggle, I suggested she take a shower and I would get started on dinner. Yuka jumped up and gave a cry of happiness. Then I remembered we still needed to unpack. "Hey Yuka don't forget to unpack." I said as I walked out of her room and into the hallway. "Okay! after I take a shower, and after you feed me!" She shouted. I giggled and walked into the kitchenette we only had the simple things. Eggs, milk, cereal, microwave ramen. I guess that's dinner! I pulled out a pot and filled it with water. I turned on the burner to the stove and put the pot on there, while I waited for it to start cooking I walked over to my bags and dug through them. Ah ha! I found ya! sneaky little iPod!.

I smiled and began to pull all my bags to my amazing room. I loved it! The blues and greens, my giant bay windows. My cherry-wood dresser and bookshelf. Which reminds me I need to go into the neighboring town for groceries and new reading/writing material. What!? I am an authoresses' daughter I can write if I want to! Hmmm groceries...food...the ramen! Shiza! I forgot all about that! I ran as fast as I could to the kitchen. The pot was about to overflow, I took it off the burner and got two bowls out and poured into them. "ANRI! Is the food done I'm gonna die!" Yuka cried dramatically I giggled at her antics. Her hair was still wet and sticking to her face, she wore a Peirce the Veil shirt and black pajama pants with lightning bolts on them. I smiled softly and placed the steaming bowl in front of her, I walked out of the kitchen and opened the linen closet and grabbed a towel. I walked back into the kitchen humming 'Knives and Pens' as she stuffed her face with ramen, she looked so happy. I plopped the towel onto her head and began to dry her hair. She looked up from her bowl and smiled at me, a noodle was stuck to her face. After I finished with her hair I began to eat, Yuka looked up at me and asked "How is our mom like? Is she like I pictured? nice and sweet but still stern?"

"Yeah you got the jist of her. She super nice and down to earth, I remember on time she saw an injured wolf-pup on the side of the forest where we live. It was caught in a bad hunting incident and his family was dead, she nearly cried when she saw the poor thing's family a little ways into the forest." I said and looked at her, she made the motion for me to continue. "He had nearly lost all his blood, he was all black and had the back of his fur on his head would stick up. He was just so cute! when he had opened his eyes they were black, like Sasuke's! She called him midnight, we raised him until health sometimes we would let him go into the woods to hunt or explore, but I would have to be on his trail at all times, she would play with him and I would play with him. Then he got to big for our home, so we let him go. He comes every once in a while to visit and play again." I said with a smile as she looked at me and asked where I live "North Dakota! Where do you live?" I asked, "Sunny California!" Yuka chirped. "H-hey what's dad like? Is he quiet and nice? Mean? Hateful? Does he expect to much out of you?" I asked, Yuka was about to reply until a knock at our door interrupted her. Who dat be? I thought as we both got up and walked to the door, my hand reached for the handle and I opened the door only for a shock.

* * *

**Who dat be? Could it be another OC? A 'teacher'? The head master? Security? Whatever I'm not telling you! oh and ill try and update as soon as I can! I promise!**


End file.
